


Something Important

by Biorenewologist



Category: Goblins (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Family Reunion, Fluff, Gen, Thaco comes back, and then it unensues because the author is a weenie, not actually palefic but it's getting there, reality ensues, that is definitely a thing here, various noodle incidents with no context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biorenewologist/pseuds/Biorenewologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important things usually only happen once. That's what makes them important. Even if you screwed up and somehow got a second chance at the important thing, it wouldn't be quite as special anymore.</p><p>Thaco showing up at the village after being gone for years is something important for various reasons, and obviously deserving of a joyful reunion. Being bad at that sort of thing seems to be genetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> In which Complains is an unreliable narrator, Chief is a bro, a chair deserves its own introduction paragraph, and no one knows how to do the dad thing.
> 
> Takes place approximately seven years before the events of canon.

The strangest part was that it had been no different from any other day.

Like any other day, Complains had woken up and stretched a bit. There weren't many interesting jobs for younglings around the camp, but he had done a few chores and chatted with his friends about _finally_ being allowed to go to their first warcamp in this coming year. He had played a game of hide-and-tag with Chief, Fumbles, and Throws Rocks, and this time no one had fallen out of a tree while chasing after Fumbles. Complains' back was still sore from last time.

All this was normal, give or take a few details. He didn't do anything special, like sneak some extra fish for him and his friends, or anything dumb, like get caught sneaking fish and spend an hour getting yelled at by Pokes Fun. The day had been completely unremarkable.

He had been arguing over a good hiding spot with Chief - there were not a lot of good hiding spots when Fumbles was It, not when he could jump like a lizard and climb faster than the rest of them, and especially not for someone whose skin was _bright orange_ \- when One Eye had come rocketing down the wooden bridge and nearly crashed into them. Complains barely leaped aside in time, and he ended up jumping straight into a railing anyways. Not his smoothest moment.

"Hey, watch it!" Complains complained, rubbing his ribs. 

"Sorry!" One Eye panted. "Just looking for Ears. Have you seen him?"

"Uh, no," Chief said. "Not for a while. Sorry."

"Why are you in such a rush, anyways?" Complains asked. "Is Runs with Scissors after you?" This was a legitimate concern, even if the question was rhetorical. Runs didn't actually have scissors yet, but he was waiting enthusiastically for the day he got them. In Complains' opinion, he had embraced his destiny a bit too wholeheartedly, since he kept practicing with daggers.

"Haven't you guys _heard?_ " One Eye blinked at them. Or Complains assumed he blinked, at least. It was kind of hard to tell if he was winking or blinking with that eyepatch on. "There was a huge commotion! All the adults were talking and moving around. I think something important is happening."

"Really?" That caught his attention. Important things didn't happen very often in the village. Even the important things for adults were worth paying attention to when the other option was being bored. "What's going on?"

"I think a stranger showed up or something," One Eye said. "No one would really tell me anything, but I think they're a goblin."

"Huh," Chief said. Complains glanced at him to see him frowning thoughtfully. "A strange goblin? That does sound important. What else did you hear?"

"They're all talking about some guy named Thaco," One Eye said. "I didn't-"

Complains' head whipped around so fast that he stumbled. " _Thaco?_ Did you just say Thaco?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Thaco?" Chief looked astonished. "But he left the clan back when my father died. He's been gone for ages. You mean he came back?"

"Yeah, apparently," One Eye said. 

"Maybe he has important news," Chief said. "It must be important, if he came back."

"I dunno," One Eye said. "It didn't sound like they were talking about some returning hero. They sounded really worried, like he was hurt or sick."

"Maybe we should - Complains, where are you going?" Chief asked. 

"I'm going to see him," Complains shouted over his shoulder, his feet already sending him hurtling towards the center of the village. 

"Wait, I'll-"

That was all he heard. His attention was elsewhere.

Complains sprinted down the bridges, dodging around the people in his way. Everything had blurred into the background as he ran. There was no time to crash into anyone, let alone time to slow down. 

_Head for where there are the most people._

Complains did slow his pace when the paths became more crowded, weaving through them at a quick trot. It was around then that his brain caught up with his feet.

_Thaco's back?_

He had always held onto the hope that his father would come home again, but it hadn't exactly been in the forefront of his mind. It was the kind of hope he could have without expecting anything to come of it, something he hoped for just for the sake of hoping, setting the scene for what he was really looking forward to. Complains had always figured that when he was old enough, he would pack his stuff and go on his own journey to find him.

But no, apparently Thaco had just come home by himself. He had never treated that as a real option, looking back on things now. It hadn't occurred to him that it could actually _happen_. He had always thought he had needed to do something to get him back.

So maybe he couldn't go find his long-lost father and go on an exciting adventure with him, or convince him to come back home. That was okay. It had kind of been a dumb idea, anyways. 

_At least he's back, right?_

Was Thaco really back? This could be a prank or something. A really nasty prank. Did they have anyone who would pull a cruel prank like that? He couldn't think of anyone, but if there was, he would be punching them in the face pretty soon, even if they were an adult. He'd punch _harder_ if they were an adult.

_Assuming he really is back, what now?_

Assuming he really did have a father again, what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he had a lot of practice at it. Maybe he should stop and ask for advice from someone who already had one.

_No, that's dumb. I'm pretty sure it just comes naturally or something._

He'd worry about that when he got there. He had to find his father first.

There _were_ a lot of adults milling around when he halted in front of the living quarters, all packed together and whispering. Scanning the area proved to be no good. Complains pushed forward, grabbing the first available goblin by the arm.

"Where's Thaco?" he demanded.

"Not here," replied the goblin, glancing down at him. "I think Pokes Fun dragged him off somewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"Nah. Sorry."

Complains nodded, stepping to the left to get the attention of another goblin. "Hey, do you know where Thaco-"

This continued for about ten minutes. Navigating a mass of gossiping villagers was like wading through firesap: slow going. At least the villagers wouldn't make anyone nearly lose their pants, or glow in the dark from the waist down for a week.

Not that he or anyone he knew would know that. 

His pants firmly in place, Complains emerged from the crowd with frustratingly little to show for it. He had learned that Thaco had shown up very abruptly, scaring the shit out of a few people before they realized he was from their clan, at which point they had started clustering around him. Pokes Fun had gotten him out of that mess and led him off into the higher reaches of the village to rest, with threats of using a pointy stick on anyone who tried to bother him. If anyone knew where she had taken him, Complains couldn't find them.

_These people don't have anything I can use. I'll have to go looking for him myself._

They _had_ told him that Thaco had been badly hurt. No one could agree on what was wrong with him - claims ranged from him missing an ear, to him missing an arm, to him missing half of his face - but lots of people were emphatic that Thaco had been injured and exhausted when he had arrived. More than one person had given him a pitying look when he had asked if he was okay.

 _I don't want your pity!_ Complains had wanted to shout at them. He _had_ shouted it once, and only gotten more pitying looks for it. _I want you to tell me where my father is!_

No time for that. Complains left the crowd behind him, heading in the direction that most people seemed to be pointing and whispering at. He didn't need these people to figure out this problem. The speculation over what had happened to Thaco was making his chest hurt, anyways.

There were fewer people in this area of the village. It had been one of the first ones to be built, and they didn't rebuild anything from scratch unless it was too broken to be repaired. The buildings were much older, and that became a lot more important when they were all that was keeping people from plummeting a good fifty feet and splatting everywhere. The bridges were safe to walk on, but these huts weren't really used for much anymore. 

If Pokes wanted some peace and quiet, she had chosen the location well. Not a lot of people came up here. There were a few people who appreciated it for the warmth it got from the sunlight, though, and Complains found one such person leaning against a railing on his way past.

"Hey, did you see Pokes and Thaco come this way?" he called.

The adult looked up at him, a bit irritated at the sudden disturbance. "Yeah. Why?"

"I need to see him. Where'd she take him?"

"Listen, youngling, he-"

No, he did _not_ have time for a lecture, thank you very much. "Do you know or not?"

"I know where he is," snapped the adult, miffed. "But Pokes was pretty clear that he isn't supposed to be bugged, so wait until later. Why do you want to see him, anyways?"

"I'm his _son_ , you _ignorant shitstick_ , I have to talk to him-"

" _There_ you are!" Chief exclaimed, hurrying up the bridge behind him. He was holding a waterskin that sloshed as he ran. "I was worried I wouldn't catch up to you."

"Hey, what the hell did you just call me?" demanded the adult. "Who do you-"

"Complains, stop harassing the bystanders," Chief said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him along behind him. "Apologize and come on!"

"Sorry!" Complains yelled over his shoulder as he scrambled to keep up with Chief. "Nothing personal!"

He wasn't sure, but it sounded like the adult said something like _damned younglings_. Which was, whoop-dee-doo, not important. 

"Where are we going?" Complains asked. "What's that waterskin for?"

"It's water for Thaco," Chief said. "The Fortune Teller told me that Pokes brought him up to the chair room."

"Seriously? She just told you?"

"Of course she did. And now I'm telling you."

Having the chief as a best friend was _awesome._ "You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't thank me yet. We still have to get past Pokes, so don't provoke her."

"I don't always provoke her," Complains protested. "She does the provoking sometimes and then acts like it's my fault for getting mad."

"I'm serious, Complains!"

"So am I! It's not always my fault!"

"Fine, whatever," Chief said. "Don't get provoked, either. There's no way she'll let us in if you start arguing with her."

"Can't you just order her to let us in?"

"I doubt it'll be that simple. The best I can hope for is a compromise if she's really set on keeping us out. I do need to talk to Thaco about something important, but I can't just throw away her support."

"Her support? Since when do you have that?"

"Look, just work with me," Chief said, exasperated. "We're going to try talking to her. Understand?"

" _Fine,_ " Complains grumbled. "We'll do it the weenie way, you weenie."

"What happened to me being the best?"

"You're the best weenie."

They halted in front of a mostly unremarkable hut, pausing to catch their breath. The door was shut, despite the warm weather, and all the windows had the blinds drawn. A hasty 'KEEP OUT' had been scrawled on a piece of bark and hung on the door by a piece of yarn.

_Yeah, this is the right place._

"Here," Chief whispered, shoving the full waterskin at him. "You should hold this, just in case she doesn't listen to us."

"What? Why?"

"I came up with a backup plan. Don't worry about it. Let's just try to get in there, okay?"

"Okay, but what should I do with it?" he asked. "Should I throw it at her and run in or something?"

"No! Just hold it and let me handle it!"

"But-"

Chief was already knocking on the door. 

"Did you think I was _joking_ about shoving a stick up your ass?" demanded a voice from inside. That would be Pokes Fun, less ready to poke fun and more ready to rupture spleens. "Go away!"

"It's just me and Complains," Chief said. 

Pokes stuck her head out the door, a very stern look on her face. She was wearing one of her best glares for this formal occasion, and Complains had the feeling she was ready to put on a glower if they didn't go away fast enough for her liking.

He itched to say something snarky, but held his tongue. Chief had gotten them this far. They would try his pandering, 'respect your elders' method first.

"We're just bringing Thaco some water," Chief said. Complains held up the waterskin in silent confirmation.

That must have worked, because her gaze softened. "Hmph. Well, at least you're making yourselves useful. What do you want?"

"Can we come in?" Complains asked.

"Absolutely not."

"We really need to talk to him," Chief said.

"Listen, Chief, I know you technically outrank me, but I'm not letting anyone through this door," Pokes said. "Punish me if you want. I'll take whatever you hand out. But the goblin in this room is not to be bothered, you understand? He needs his space. And I am certainly not letting two younglings harass him."

Grudgingly, Complains awarded her a point for that. Even if she was wrong and _in the way_ , sticking her neck out for what she thought was right like that was something he could respect.

Chief didn't seem to know how to respond to that, so it was his turn. "Is he okay?" Complains asked. "Did he get hurt? What happened to him?"

"I don't know," Pokes admitted. "He _is_ injured, and very weak. I think his body will recover after a couple of weeks, if we make sure he gets the food, water and rest that he needs."

"His body will," Complains repeated. "But…?"

"But I can't say the same for his mind," Pokes said bluntly. She might be strict, but Complains found that she always gave it to him straight. "I don't know what happened to him out there, but Thaco is… not entirely whole, right now. Putting stress on him is not a good idea. It's a danger to him and to any visitors."

"Oh," Complains said.

"So no, I'm not letting anyone in. He's been through a lot, and I don't think he's slept well for a long time. I won't risk his health or your safety. Unleashing a couple of younglings on him would be irresponsible."

"What if we went in one at a time?" Complains asked.

"Still no."

"We'll behave," Chief said. 

"Yeah," Complains agreed. 

Pokes gave him a suspicious look.

"I mean it!" Complains insisted. "No messing around, no tricks, I promise. I just want to talk to him."

Hey, just because he was Chaotic didn't mean that he didn't know what Lawful types wanted to hear.

She still looked dubious. "I don't know, Complains. I know he's your father, but he's… not well. I don't know what visitors would do to him, or what he'd do to you. You should wait until tomorrow."

"I can't wait _that_ long!" Complains protested. "He just got back. I have to see him!"

"Look, you two-"

"I'll stay outside," Chief said. "I can come back later."

Complains did a double-take, staring at his friend in shock. He had not seen _that_ coming. Was this the backup plan Chief had mentioned, or was he just winging it?

_Well, I guess Pokes might let just one of us in. He might be right about that. But he's really spending that chance on trying to get me in there?_

Pokes looked taken aback as well, but she shook off her surprise. "I can't just let people in here. You aren't the only ones who want to see him, you know. I've already turned a good six people away. Why should I let either of you in here?"

Complains started to speak, but Chief cut him off with a sharp nudge to the ribs that nearly made him drop the waterskin. Grumbling, he subsided. 

"Let Complains bring Thaco the water," Chief suggested. "He has to be awake to drink it anyways, right? Then he can see Thaco and it won't take very long, so he'll be out of your way in a few minutes. Everyone wins."

Oh. Huh. Guess that really had been the backup plan.

_But you said you wanted to talk to Thaco about something important. You're really using this backup plan on me?_

"Well…" Pokes glanced behind her, then nodded. "Alright, just for a moment. You can bring him the waterskin, but you can't stay long."

_Yes! Thank you, Chief! Someday I'm gonna vote you into the pantheon so I can praise you properly as the god-king of the weenies._

"And I don't want any antics, you understand?" Pokes snapped, glaring at him again. Maybe she hadn't liked the sight of happiness on his face or something. "Any funny business, and you're back out the door before you can say 'mangoes'."

_Geez, is she still sore about the mango thing?_

Complains nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Good." Pokes stepped back into the room. "Go ahead, then."

Shooting Chief a grateful look and getting a small, tolerant smile in return, Complains hurried inside. 

It was chilly in the hut; like many of the older ones, it was a bit drafty. With most of the warmth of the sunlight gone, the air was much cooler in here than it was outside. This hut did have its benefits, of course, namely the large ornate chair placed at the back of the room. It had been carefully carved from the pieces of an old oak in this very room, and after it had been assembled, it was too difficult to move anywhere else. The legacy of Builds A Nice Chair was stuck in a drafty hut, but at least someone had gotten it a comfortable seat cushion.

Complains stopped, staring at the reddish-skinned goblin slumped in the legendary chair. Thaco was _thin_ , thin enough that his ribs were visible. There was still muscle in his arms and legs, but he looked like he was starving. The long gash over his eye had scarred over, but it still looked fairly recent, and his right ear was _gone_. 

_What_ happened _to you?_

Thaco's breathing was shallow, and his eyes were closed. His hands were wrapped tightly around a weird green thing that looked a bit like a cane. Where had he gotten that? Complains didn't recognize it.

"Thaco," Pokes said from behind him.

Thaco's eyes snapped open immediately. His cane clicked apart into two blades, and one of them was being brandished at him before he could blink. Complains leaped back with a yelp, stumbling and nearly falling on his ass.

"Hey, easy!" Pokes scolded - oh, the sword hadn't been pointed at him, it had been pointed at the source of the noise - and stepped closer. "You're safe. You're in the village. There's nothing to worry about."

Thaco said nothing. His eyes were willowed, but Complains could see the fear and confusion on his face. He didn't lower the sword thing.

"Hey," she said, more gently. "You with me? You're safe. Take it easy."

Slowly, Thaco lowered his weapon, clicking it back into a cane and glancing warily around the room.

"That's it," Pokes said, nudging Complains by the shoulder. "Look. You have a visitor."

Hesitantly, Complains stepped forward, and Thaco's newly unwillowed eyes fixed on him. A frown creased his brow, and Thaco regarded him in silence. 

And then-

"I know you," Thaco said slowly.

Complains nodded, speechless.

"My son. You're my son?"

He nodded again.

"My son," Thaco repeated, sounding dazed. "I didn't think I would…"

His father trailed off, his eyes closing. His brow creased, like he was concentrating very hard. 

Complains couldn't speak. Nearly half a minute passed before Thaco spoke again, lost in thought. 

"The name."

_Huh?_

"The name, what was the…" His father's head titled back, bumping against the chair. "I wouldn't leave until they named you. What was the name?"

Complains wanted to speak, but words failed him. His feet were frozen in place, his mouth wouldn't move. He was lucky that his lungs kept breathing for him.

"The name about names," Thaco said. "You had a name about names, it was the strangest one of the whole batch that year. What was the…?"

Silence.

"Complains of Names," Thaco said, his eyes opening to stare at him. "That was it."

Complains nodded again. There was a strange twist of emotion in his stomach, and he couldn't tell what it was. Was he relieved? Nervous? Happy? He couldn't tell what he was feeling, he didn't know what to say.

"…Here," Complains managed, offering him the waterskin. Thank the gods for Chief. 

Thaco accepted it with a nod, tipping the skin back and gulping it down greedily. It was nearly empty by the time he wiped his mouth and handed it back. "Thanks."

Complains nodded again, his fingers curling around the waterskin. This was it. He was _back_. Thaco was right in front of him, watching him. He was going to say something to his father.

Yep. Any moment now.

…Any moment now. Thaco was _looking_ at him. He was waiting for him to say something, expecting him to say something. And he would. He would say something, any moment-

Pokes cleared her throat, taking the waterskin from him and nudging him towards the door. She was getting impatient. She wanted him to leave so Thaco could rest. 

_No, wait!_

But he couldn't say that, either. It was like he had lost his voice. Thaco was looking at him, Pokes was guiding him towards the door, and he couldn't say anything. He just stumbled where Pokes pushed him.

_Just wait, just wait, I have to - just give me a second! Any moment now. Any moment now!_

"Thanks for the water," Pokes said.

"Wait," Complains croaked, far too late. He was already through the doorway.

The door shut right in front of him, and his chance was gone.

"Well?" Chief asked from behind him. "How did it go?"

Complains shook his head, unable to speak.

Concern evident on his face, Chief stepped closer to him and set a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I just, I - he was there, he was _right there,_ and I didn't…" Complains swallowed. "I didn't know what to say. I didn't, I just, I didn't even say hello-"

"Oh," Chief said. "I'm... sorry."

"I-I'm sorry, I, I w-wasted your backup plan-"

"Hey, it's okay," Chief said, alarmed by the tremor in his voice. "It's okay, really. I… here, come on, let's go sit down. We can go sit on that ledge you like and talk. Sound good?"

His spirits wilting, Complains let Chief take him by the arm and lead him away from the room with the chair, barely hearing a word he said. Part of him wanted to burst in there, seize his second chance no matter the consequences, try again in a desperate attempt to take that moment back, but a bitter voice in the back of his mind told him that it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't see his father for the first time again, and he couldn't ask for a do-over. Whatever importance that moment had held, he had wasted it.

 _Besides,_ the bitter voice whispered, _you still don't have anything to say to him. Do you?_

Maybe the hut wasn't as drafty as he had thought. It certainly felt colder out here.

-:-:-

The moon was rising, shining through the cracks in the hut roof, and he was awake.

Thaco glanced at Pokes Fun, who was sleeping soundly on the ground nearby. She had told him to get some sleep, some real sleep, and had taken it upon herself to stay in the room with him. When it had become obvious that she wouldn't go to sleep until he did, Thaco had pretended to doze off in the chair. That had been an hour ago.

 _I'm back._

Some of his old friends had stopped by to greet him. Pokes had given them all variations of _he needs to rest_ , but after maybe ten goblins had come knocking, she had reluctantly accepted that the visitors would not leave them alone. Thaco had offered a compromise, insisting that while he did want space, he didn't want to be completely isolated; and Pokes had agreed to let a few people in here and there. Thaco would discreetly signaled Pokes when he wanted to talk to someone, and the rest had been chased off. He just didn't have the energy for everyone. They could wait until tomorrow.

Some of his old friends had not stopped by. Thaco wondered if they were living in a warcamp, if they had come by while he was asleep and been shooed away by Pokes. That was a pleasant thought, compared to the alternative of wondering how many people he should be mourning.

The village had not changed much in his absence. This wasn't too surprising; their clan was traditional, rarely changing at the core, and he had only been gone for a few years. Maybe he would go walking around tomorrow, see the old sights and people he knew from before. It might convince him that he was really here.

His eyes, as if by some inevitable pull, went to the empty waterskin on the table. There were some visitors that he wasn't quite sure what to make of, particularly the first he had received.

_I never thought I would see my son again._

Complains of Names. The little youngling hadn't said much, but Thaco hadn't seen him look at his injuries even once, which was a point in his favour. He hadn't seen any horror in his eyes. That was a moot point; it might not have been horror, but he had no idea what that strange look on his face had meant. Whatever Complains had been thinking had been indecipherable, and Pokes had ushered him out before Thaco could get a reading on him. He had heard quiet voices outside the door, the sound of footsteps getting further from the door, and then his son had been gone.

That meeting had been too short, which he had to admit was his own fault. He should have stopped Pokes, told her to let his son stay. He should have said something else to the youngling before he left. Still, what could he have said? _'Sorry I made you grow up without a father'?_ That was weak, even for him.

Pokes _had_ said that Complains was not usually that quiet. Apparently, his son was quite the rebel; he got himself into trouble, argued with everyone, and generally disrespected authority. She had also said, in the grudgingly respectful tone of someone who had been personally frustrated by a very confrontational youngling many, many times, that he could be moderately devious about it - at least when he wasn't busy throwing himself into things headfirst.

The other voice outside of the door was another concern. Pokes had revealed that the person with Complains had been Chief, the youngling meant to lead their clan. That was the poor guy Thaco had dumped his destiny on to avoid the civil war.

A couple of hours after Complains had visited, Chief had stopped by again. He had politely asked Pokes to let him talk to Thaco alone, which she had refused. He had asked more firmly, which she had refused at first, but had allowed when Chief had promised he would only be a few minutes and made it clear that he would order her if he had to. Thaco signaling her to let him in may have helped.

 _"We need to talk."_ That had been the first thing he had said. 

Thaco had nodded in agreement. _"Yes, we do."_

Their conversation had been brief, but they had agreed that the secret still had to stay secret. Chief had not asked why Thaco had come back. Thaco had not apologized for leaving him to deal with this alone. But over the course of that one conversation, Thaco's heart had sunk into his toes as he realized he had pinned the title of chief on a _civilian._

Before he had left, Chief had paused, looking back at him over his shoulder. _"By the way,"_ he had said. _"I know Complains had to leave abruptly. If there's anything else you wanted to say to him, I could pass a message along."_

His eyes had not been as casual as his voice, or even particularly friendly. They had been stern and very serious. The true meaning of his statement was obvious: refusal was not an option. He _would_ have something to say, and Chief _would_ pass a message to Complains, because…

Well, Thaco didn't know why, but no youngling should look that serious. He had almost looked _grim_ when he had said it. Clearly it had been important.

_"Yeah," Thaco said, after a brief pause to think. "Tell him that it was good to see him."_

_"Sure. Anything else?" The seriousness did not leave his eyes._

_That might have stumped him, but a second, more impulsive statement came to mind. "And that I missed him. Tell him that I missed him."_

Chief had nodded, apparently satisfied by that, and had vanished out the door. He had not seen either of the pair again after that. 

All his other visitors had seemed straightforward compared to those two, and Asks Nonsense had stopped by for a few minutes. Strange, how two younglings could trouble his mind so much.

He had not cried when he had come home, which had surprised him. When Thaco had found himself in familiar territory, when he had recognized his surroundings and realized he was almost home, almost _safe_ , he had needed to stop for a few minutes to sob with relief. His head start on Dellyn had been all that had saved him, and the journey home had taken almost twice as long as he zigged and zagged in seemingly random directions. Thaco had barely dared to eat for fear of leaving a trail, and the rare times when he had slept had been high in the branches of a tall tree. But he _was_ confident, after taking a detour into running water and spending a few hours traveling through the trees, never laying a foot on the ground, that Dellyn could not follow him home. He would not find his clan.

Unfortunately, some very stubborn part of his brain was not so easily convinced. Thaco stared up at the roof of the hut, looking out at the moonlight, and wondered why he was still awake.

_I'm back. I can finally relax._

_So why can't I sleep?_

A creaking noise startled him, and Thaco looked up to see the door open a crack. There was a shadow behind it, and he could see light glinting off the sliver of an eye as it scanned the room. 

Thaco's grip tightened around his sword.

The door opened, and Complains poked his head in, looking around warily. He didn't seem bothered that Thaco was awake, instead giving Pokes' sleeping form a suspicious look.

_What is he doing here?_

With one last glance behind him, Complains slipped into the hut. He had a fur blanket that was nearly as big as he was in his arms, and he had to close the door behind him with his foot. 

Thaco raised an eyebrow at Complains as he approached, padding quietly across the room until he was right in front of him. His son was on his guard, senses pricked for any noise or sign that he had been spotted, so presumably he wasn't supposed to be here. Oddly enough, he seemed a lot more sure of himself now than he had been when he had actually been allowed in the room.

"Here," Complains whispered, offering him the blanket. 

"…Where did you get that?" Thaco asked, blinking slowly.

"Took it from the winter supplies hut. Don't tell anyone I did, though. I'll get in trouble."

Thaco accepted the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He set his weapon down on the chair beside him, letting it slip from his fingers with only a brief hesitation. He didn't need it right now. "This is a good pelt. Did we get it from Hawl?"

"Yeah," Complains said, clearly impressed. "The warriors brought it back last year. How'd you know?"

"It's a mountain creature skin. That's why it's so warm and thick. We're too far from any mountains to have caught it ourselves."

"Huh."

"In fact, I doubt we have anything warmer." Thaco glanced down at Complains. "You've gotten into the winter supplies before, haven't you?"

"Well…"

"I won't tell anyone if you have."

Complains nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I have. But I don't steal blankets. Honest."

"Why did you bring me this one?"

"It's my favourite," he said. 

_No wonder. It's the warmest one we have._

Thaco nodded slowly. "You don't like the cold, do you?"

Complains shook his head. 

"Neither do I. You've got good taste in blankets."

Complains grinned. "Thanks."

Thaco glanced down at the cushioned chair, then back at his son. "You're not supposed to be sneaking me blankets in the middle of the night, are you?"

"Well, no," Complains said.

"Then why did you do it?"

Complains shrugged, looking down at the ground. "It's drafty in here."

That was true, but it didn't answer his question. Thaco let the matter drop, leaning back in the chair and tightening the blanket around him. It _was_ very warm and soft. "Hmm."

Complains bit his lip, glancing up at him, and then at the door. He was hesitating about something, trying to make up his mind. His son would not meet his eyes.

_He's not going to say anything. Maybe you make him nervous or something. Whatever it is, he won't talk, not without a nudge._

_So you talk. You're the parent here, aren't you?_

Thaco cleared his throat, the sound only mildly awkward. "You can sit under the blanket with me, if you want."

The youngling perked up immediately. "Really?"

"Yeah. We might as well both be warm."

Complains scrambled to get up onto the chair, crawling into his lap. His ear bumped against Thaco's scarred eye, and Thaco flinched back before he could stop himself.

"Sorry!" Complains said hastily, pulling back and ducking his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"S'okay," Thaco muttered, covering his eye with a hand. "I'm okay."

"Do you want me to get off?"

Complains sounded very worried. Curious, Thaco let his hand fall and peered down at him. "No, it's fine. Why are you so jumpy?"

"Huh?"

"You're on edge. Why?"

"Well, you just got back," Complains said hesitantly, not meeting his gaze. "And I don't want you to go away again."

Thaco did not wince at that. Wincing would not help at all here.

"…I'm not going away again," Thaco said.

"But what if y-"

"You won't scare me off, youngling."

"Oh," Complains said. "So you're staying for good?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay. That's good."

"Don't touch my eye, though," Thaco said. 

"Right."

Complains settled into his lap, and Thaco wrapped the blanket around them both. His son looked very small, with only his head sticking out from beneath the pelt and a contented look on his face.

"This is a very comfortable blanket," Thaco said.

"Mm, yeah."

Hesitantly, Thaco brushed his thumb against the top of Complains' head. When he had left, he hadn't expected to see his son again. When Dellyn had held him captive, he hadn't even dared to hope. This moment had seemed so far beyond his reach.

But he was back. He was here. 

Complains didn't move as Thaco stroked his head. He seemed happy to just lay there under his cautious ministrations, his eyes drifting shut. Maybe he was feeling the novelty of having a father as much as Thaco was feeling the novelty of having a son. 

_I'm… home._

What a strange and unlikely thing to think.

"Thaco?" Complains asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really miss me?"

So Chief _had_ passed that message along. By the vulnerability on his face, that question carried a lot of weight for Complains.

"Yeah," Thaco said. "I did."

It was the truth, but even if it hadn't been, he would have said it just for the look on his face. Complains looked somewhere between thrilled and relieved, and he bumped his head against Thaco's hand, which was definitely not the most ridiculously cute thing he had ever seen. Nope. Not even a little.

"I missed you, too," Complains said earnestly. "I'm glad you're back."

_Oh, come on, that isn't fair. You're already tiny and adorable. You don't have to rub it in my face._

Thaco couldn't quite keep a small, fond smile off his face at his words. "I'm glad I'm back, too."

They stayed like that for a long while, sitting in silence under the blanket as the moon drifted overhead. His thoughts were pleasantly quiet. He wasn't doing anything, or going anywhere, or planning for anything. This little bubble of time was separate from the rest of the world, and it was time he could spend on himself.

Complains didn't say anything, but it wasn't the odd, nervous silence from before. This was much more relaxed and secure. He seemed contented, like everything that needed to be said had been said. 

_Or,_ Thaco mused, watching his head bobble in a valiant attempt to stay awake and fighting the urge to snicker, _he might just be falling asleep._

Complains yawned, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "I should prob'ly put the blanket back soon. Pokes'll yell if she catches me with it."

Thaco grunted. "Thought you didn't steal blankets?"

"I don't. I always give 'em back. That's not stealing."

"Hmph. We can put it back in the morning."

"Won't Pokes yell at us?"

"I'm too old for that," Thaco said. "She probably won't yell at me. And if she tries, I'll yell back."

"You're lucky," Complains said. "I get in more trouble if I yell back. So you won't get in trouble, then?"

"Nah."

"Okay, good. She might yell at me, but that's okay."

Thaco shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Stuff is different when you've got an adult on your side."

Complains blinked at him, surprised. "Are you on my side?"

"Mhmm. I'll tell her not to yell at you for this."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course," Thaco said. "I just got back. It's a special day, isn't it?"

That made his son smile. Sure, Complains was still young and he had never faced tragedy, but there was still some part of him that felt proud at being able to make him happy. After all this time and all that had happened, he could still do that. 

Complains yawned again, more widely this time, and nestled his head into the blankets over his stomach. "Hey, if we're putting the blanket back in the morning, can I sleep here?"

Thaco stared down at the little orange goblin in his lap, wondering where his fear had gone. The tension had gone out of him. He was almost relaxed, and very warm, and his son was dozing off in his arms. This seemed too good to be true.

Home. Was this what it was like to come home?

"Yeah," Thaco said. "Of course you can."

**Author's Note:**

> The author would like to state that all OCs here have been secretly canon the whole time, and when we finally see what the village looks like, anyone who appears in this story and has not been proven to exist should be assumed to have been brutally murdered by penismonkeys.
> 
> The author would also like to state that they do not actually think the grown up Complains acts like this. This is before he headed to his first warcamp, which is when they like to think he started taking things semi-seriously. Also, everyone is a bit of a turd in the years around the early teens.
> 
> And lastly, Chief, God-king of the weenies, would like to remind you to hug your Complains daily. That is all.


End file.
